sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Swift
Taylor Alison Swift (Taylor Swift) is an American singer-songwriter. She was born on December 13, 1989 in Reading, Pennsylvania. She is best known for writing break up songs and for having more than 5 Grammys . She became interested in country music when she was around 9 years old and after watching a documentary about Faith Hill, Swift felt that she should go to Nashville to begin a country music career. She then signed a contract with RCA Records and begin to write songs. She also worked with Nathan Chapman for her debut album, but she then left RCA because she was afraid that the label wanted her to record the work when she was 18 years old. Scout Borchetta, who was once a CEO of DreamWorks Records, saw her when she perform on a club and became interested in her. He offered Swift a contract with his independent record label, Big Machine Records. In late 2006, Swift released her debut album, Taylor Swift, which peaked at number 5 on Billboard 200. Taylor Swift become one of best-selling album of 2007 and 2008 on United States. In 2008, she released her first international album, Fearless which debuted at number 1 on Billboard 200. Fearless became one of best-selling album of 2008 and became best-selling album of 2009 in the United States. It also generated top five on Billboard Hot 100 singles like Love Story and You Belong With Me which peaked at no. 4 and no. 2 on Billboard Hot 100. In order to promote the album she launched Fearless Tour. Fearless received many nominations including MTV Video Music Awards which You Belong With Me was nominated for Best Female Video. During ceremony, You Belong With Me won as Best Female Video surpassed Beyoncé's Single Ladies(Put Ring On It), but Kanye West interrupted when she about to speak . On 2010 American Music Awards, she won 5 from 6 her nominations. Fearless also received two Grammy Awards nominations at the 52th Grammy Awards and won both making Swift the youngest singer to received Album Of The Year. Following with the success of Fearless, many critics dubbed her as "The New Shania Twain" due to her success in country pop music . In early 2010, Swift released a single from the Valentine's Day Soundtrack which peak at no. 2 on Billboard 200, just behind Kesha's Tik Tok. She also got a role as Felicia Miller in Valentine's Day along with his ex-boyfriend, Taylor Lautner. She released her third studio album, Speak Now, in 2010. It debuted at no.1 and sold over 1 million copies in the first week. Speak Now become third best-selling album of 2010 on United States. The lead single Mine debuted at no. 3 on Billboard Hot 100. Back to December, Mean, Ours, and Sparks Fly reached top twenty on the Billboard Hot 100. The Story of Us only reached no. 41 on Billboard Hot 100, making it the lowest charting single from Speak Now. She also announced the Speak Now Tour which began right after the release of Speak Now. Her first live album, Speak Now World Tour - Live was released in late 2011. During late 2011 and early 2012, she released two singles from The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 and Beyond, Safe and Sound and Eyes Open which both reached top thirteen on Billboard Hot 100. Eyes Open become highest peak for any Hunger Games trilogy soundtrack but was surpassed by The Hanging Tree by James Newton Howard featuring vocal from American actress, Jennifer Lawrence which song peaked at no.12 on Billboard 200. The last country album released by Swift was Red which was released in late October 2012, debuted at no. 1 and sold 1.21 million copies in the first week. Red became the second best-selling album of 2012 on United States just behind Adele's 21 in only two month after the release with sold only 3.1 million copies. At the first week opening sales Red , many songs from Red appear on Billboard 100 , Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 and Canadian Hot 100 due to strong digital sales in both country. The lead single, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together peaked at no . 1 on Billboard Hot 100, making it first number one single by Taylor Swift. Begin Again and Red manage to peaked at top ten on Billboard Hot 100 when both released as a countdown from the album . I Knew You Were Trouble firstly was released as promotional single and have sold 400,000 digital downloads and debuted at no . 3 on Billboard Hot 100. After being released as a single, I Knew You Were Trouble climbed to no. 2 from no. 5 and sold 580,000 at the week ending January 8, 2013 on Billboard Hot 100 . She also promoted the album with launching The Red Tour which toured over North America, Europe, Oceania and Asia. Her first pop focused album, 1989 was release internationally on 27 October 2014 and sold 3.66 million on 2014 alone.1989 become best-selling of 2014 on United States with only two month after release and beating Frozen (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) which sold 3.57 million of 2013-2014 and it also become second best-selling album of 2015 on United States just behind Adele's 25. It contains three number one singles on Billboard Hot 100; Bad Blood (Remix), Blank Space and Shake It Off. Two promotional singles were also released as the countdown from the album; Welcome to New York and Out of the Woods which both managed to peaked within top fifty on Billboard Hot 100 . Later on February 2015, three promotional single were also released; New Romantics (Later released as single from 1989), Wonderland and You Are In Love, which all songs manage to appear on Billboard 100 due to strong digital sales. 1989 also the fastest selling album in over 10 years which sold 5 million only 9 month after the release since Usher's Confessions which sold 7.98 million with 9 months after the release. She also promote 1989 with launching The 1989 World Tour that toured over North American, Europe, Asian and Oceania. A concert film, The 1989 World Tour - Live was released on Apple Music on December 20, 2015.The concert was filming on her stopped on November 27, 2015; ANZ Stadium, Sydney on Australia. For her efforts in creating 1989, Swift received many nominations and won many awards such as on Billboard Music Awards, MTV Video Music Awards, American Music Awards and iHeart Radio Music Awards 2016 winning Album of the Year . 1989 also won in the 58th Grammy Awards by winning Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album. 1989 also received nomination again on 2016 Billboard Music Awards as Album of The Year. In November 2014, Swift removed all her catalogue except songs from Hunger Games Soundtrack and a few songs that have license from Big Machine Records from Spotify because the streaming company not provides higher royalties to songwriter . CEO of Big Machine Records state that Swift was paid $500,000 only all over twelve months. Spotify gave a statement that they have paid two million dollar to Swift all over twelve months. Swift later stating "I'm not willing to contribute my life's work to an experiment I don't feel fairly compensates artists". CEO of Spotify than warns Swift that her 1989 will be pirates because most of Spotify free user is not buy music. Swift criticized Apple Music in an open latter who not offering royalties to artists during 3 months free trial periods and will pull 1989 from Apple Music. A day later, Apple announcement that they will paid artists during three-month free trials and Swift agreed to put 1989 on Apple Music. Taylor Swift's voice is sweet but soft, thin, flat and low compared to Carrie Underwood and Kelly Clarkson . On studios recordings, Los Angeles Times identifies Swift's "defining" vocal gesture as "the line that slides down like a contented sigh or up like a raised eyebrow, giving her beloved girl-time hits their air of easy intimacy . On review of Speak Now by Rolling Stone, remarked "Swift's voice is unaffected enough to mask how masterful she has become as a singer; she lowers her voice for the payoff lines in the classic mode of a shy girl trying to talk tough . But she was received praise because refuse to use auto-tune to correct her pitch . Swift defense her voice and characterizing herself primarily songwriter during interview with The New Yorker which she state"I write songs, and my voice is just a way to get those lyrics across. " Her vocals could reach mezzo-soprano or tenor in several of her songs or live performance . Taylor Swift is one most popular singers in the United States with public awareness being about 90%. It is said that Taylor Swift has a high IQ. Swift is known for making break up songs. Before she broke up with Calvin Harris, she was known for playing the victim with exes-boyfriend and just after she broke up with Calvin Harris for Tom Hiddleston, Calvin called her "liar" . Category:Pop Singers